The Silver Puzzle
by Midnight-Kitsune
Summary: A storm is brewing, and Yugi senses an evil presence. Kaiba is working on a mysterious new project.
1. Default Chapter

"So this is it, the Millennium item." Kaiba grinned, holding up his stolen prize. Yugi charged at Kaiba, tears welling in his eyes. "Give that back, that's mine, you have no right to do that!"  
"Quit your blubbering, worthless scum." Kaiba sneered as he pushed Yugi backwards. He took a small device from his pocket, no larger than a pen and pressed it against the puzzle. A small beep sounded, which obviously was what Kaiba was waiting for. Seemingly satisfied, Kaiba threw the puzzle back at Yugi. "Just take your stupid puzzle, fool." Kaiba chuckled to himself as he walked away; the wind picked up and blew his cape around his shoulders. He stared at the reading on the device and pressed a button on the side. "Yugi's puzzle always gives him the upper hand in duels." Kaiba thought. "I was lucky this time. Maybe now I'll be able to even the tables, once and for all. Then we'll see who's superior."  
Kaiba's private helicopter stood waiting for him in the field. He pulled the remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. The door opened with a Clank-whooosh. Kaiba stepped inside and put on his headset. The door closed as the blades began to whirl. "Computer, destination Kaibacorp branch 15-G South Side."  
"Processing request, Access approved. Welcome back Mr. Kaiba."  
"Patch me through to Mokuba Kaiba."  
"Paging Mokuba Kaiba. Request granted."  
Kaiba readied the capsule containing the mysterious data of the millennium puzzle. A small voice on the other end rang out. "Hey Seto, what's up big brother?"  
"Mokuba, fire up the main computer and get ready to download the attachment." Kaiba connected the device to a small hole in the helicopter's control panel.  
"Got it, Seto. It's saved onto this disk."  
"Excellent, run that down to R&D room 3 on basement 1." The helicopter slowed and descended over the large building that was on the outskirts of Domino. Kaiba knew every inch of the building from top to bottom. He stepped into the elevator and pressed down. He would have to take another elevator to get to the sub-basements, where top secret Duel Monsters research was performed. Kaiba's boots clacked down the cold, quiet hallway of basement 1. Within the walls of this secret facility, strange experiments were being worked on constantly with shifts of elite scientists. Kaiba pulled his access card out and scanned it across the magnetic lock on room 3. He stepped inside and saw the millennium puzzle's different parts highlighted on a large screen. Mokuba and a few Kaibacorp employees sat at a computer connected to an assembly machine. Kaiba set to work immediately, using the compiled research of his elite team of scientists, he was able to produce the plans for an artificial counterpart to Yugi's relic.  
Meanwhile, within the city thunder roared overhead. Dark, purple clouds formed an ominous swirling background. The rain began to fall upon the duelists as they ran for shelter. Yugi, as the spirit of the ancient pharaoh, however, stood firm. He stared into the sky at the oncoming storm. The increasing rain matted his hair against his head. "This storm is no ordinary storm." Yugi thought. "There is something big about to happen." "Get inside, you fool!" someone yelled from within the building. Yugi walked in, wringing his hair as he went. His expression unfaltering as he contemplated what could have caused a storm like that. "Maybe you're just overreacting, Yüg." Joey said as he sprawled out onto the bed in Yugi's hotel room. "Maybe, but I could definetely feel an evil presence." Yugi sighed, fingering the chain on his puzzle.  
  
"Ah whatever, maybe you should get some sleep on this thing. Wouldn't wanna hurt your brain in one night, eh? Night Yüg."  
  
"Night, Joey." Yugi settled down for the night, placing his millenium puzzle beneath his pillow as he always did. Kaiba robbing him only to give his puzzle back, the ominous lightning. What could it all mean? Yugi drifted off to sleep, weary of fatigue. Outside, the storm still brewed in all its fury.  
  
Meanwhile at Kaibacorp branch 15-G. Kaiba stood dazed in the wreckage of what was once the lab. How a lightning bolt had penetrated through all the floors and had happened to hit the exact spot where the generator was still baffled him. He got up slowly, checking himself. A few mild bruises and cuts, but nothing major. He began to dust himself off, and then something caught his eye.  
  
It was where the assembly machine was. A solitary red blinking light seemed to call to him. Kaiba picked it up, there it was. An exact replica of Yugi's millenium item. Kaiba smirked as he looked at it. Its eye glowed red and reflected over its silvery metallic finish. He began to examine it. He stared at his reflection in the back of the puzzle. Strange, for a second he saw himself wearing a purple robe and smirking. Kaiba blinked and stared again. He saw himself in his normal clothes, no purple robe, no smirk, just himself with a surprised expression on his face. He lowered his head and began to slip the item's chain around his neck. Immediately he felt a strange presence, one very old, coming from his new device. Kaiba began to stroke his prize, now for that rematch with Yugi. 


	2. The Duel Begins

"So what are we gonna do today, Yüg?" Joey asked as they walked along Domino's streets. The rain had subsided at last and it looked like it was going to be a good day. Yugi could hardly believe that he had only yesterday sensed something malicious about the storm. The rain was drying, and it sparkled in the sun. A faint rainbow could be seen just over the top of the tallest building.  
Kaiba stepped into the helicopter once again, Mokuba by his side. Luckily it had not been damaged in the storm.  
"Take the controls, Mokuba, computer locate card ID SDY-001."  
"Three matches found. Match one: Motou, Yugi."  
"Locate duelist."  
"Duelist found. South region, seventh sector."  
Kaiba smirked. He looked out the window onto Domino, several duels were going on below him. The skyline shone golden in the sun's light.  
"We're here!" Mokuba exclaimed as he began to lower the helicopter.  
"Excellent." Kaiba smirked. "Very good. And now for that rematch with Yugi." Kaiba opened the door of the helicopter as it slowed and descended. Yugi stared up at Kaiba and gasped.  
"Hey Yüg, that Kaiba creep's got a necklace that looks like your puzzle." Joey exclaimed.  
"You're right, Joey... but it can't be." Yugi stared at the puzzle around Kaiba's neck. Could it be a new millenium item, was that what caused the storm last night? Kaiba stepped down onto the pavement from the chopper. His boots made a single click as they hit the ground.  
"Greetings, Yugi." Kaiba sneered. He flicked his duel disk almost flawlessly into battle mode. The life points counter reset itself to 8000.  
"Grrr, you creep!" Joey shouted. "Let us pass!"  
"No Joey," Yugi told him. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get!"  
"That's right, you'd best listen to your friends, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Kaiba snickered at Joey.  
"Whaaaaaaa? Lemme at him, I'll show him he's not so tough!" Teá and Mai and Tristan held Joey back by his arms.  
"Yugiooooooooohhh!" Yugi shouted as his puzzle began to glow and move. This was exactly what Kaiba had been waiting for.  
"Activate!" Kaiba threw his head back as his puzzle's red eye began to flash. Instantly he felt different and yet, much stronger than he had ever felt in his life. But at the same time, that he wasn't in control of his own body." 


End file.
